bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh Heaven
Romanized Title Seventh Heaven Japanese Title Seventh Heaven English Title Seventh Heaven Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2000 Romaji Kangae sugite shimaunda hitori kiri ni naru to itsumo Coffee wo nomi sugita youni itsumade mo nemurenai Oitekeborida nante omowanakerya ii Ano ko ga ima goro doushiteru ka nante Sonna no wa mou ee jyanai ka Seventh heaven, tada yorokobinasai Kyoro kyoro shiteru hima wa nai yo tabun Mibun no kubun wasure hikari abinasai Sadame wo kawaetekuno wa omae no kibun Dou narou to, life goes on... Size no awanai boots de odori tsuzuketeru youna Nani ka ni furimawasarete son shiteru youna ki ga suru Nanda kanda de confusion Hayai hanashi fa imagination Suteki na rakuen wo egakeba soko kara hajimaru Seventh heaven, tada yorokobinasai Kyoro kyoro shiteru hima wa nai yo tabun Mibun no kubun wasure hikari abinasai Sadame wo kawaetekuno wa omae no kibun Dou narou to, life goes on... Jibun wo iya ni naru, sono jibun ga iya Sonna kiri no nai hansei wa koko de wa nashiyo Seventh heaven, tada yorokobinasai Kyoro kyoro shiteru hima wa nai yo tabun Mibun no kubun wasure hikari abinasai Sadame wo kawaetekuno wa omae no kibun Seventh heaven, patto subete misenasai Toki hanashite yareba ii daiji na sono bubun Dou narou to, life goes on... Naitatte, warattatte... Japanese 考えすぎてしまうんだ 一人きりになるといつも コーヒーを飲みすぎたように いつまでも眠れない おいてけぼりだなんて 思わなけりゃいい あの娘が今ごろどうしてるかなんて そんなのはもうええじゃないか セブンスヘブン ただ歓びなさい キョロキョロしてるひまはないよ たぶん 身分の区分忘れ 光 浴びなさい サダメを変えてくのは オマエの気分 どうなろうと life goes on… サイズの合わないブーツで 踊り続けてるような 何かにふりまわされて 損してるような気がする なんだかんだでコンフュージョン 早い話がイマジネーション 素敵な楽園を描けばそこからはじまる セブンスヘブン ただ歓びなさい キョロキョロしてるひまはないよ たぶん 身分の区分忘れ 光 浴びなさい サダメを変えてくのは オマエの気分 どうなろうと life goes on… 自分をイヤになる その自分がイヤ そんなキリのない反省はここではなしよ セブンスヘブン ただ歓びなさい キョロキョロしてるひまはないよ たぶん 身分の区分忘れ 光 浴びなさい サダメを変えてくのは オマエの気分 セブンスヘブン ぱっとすべて見せなさい 解き放ってやればいい 大事なその部分 どうなろうと life goes on… 泣いたって 笑ったって English Always when I'm left by myself, my mind starts to think too much Just like after drinking too much coffee, I cannot fall asleep no matter how Being left behind, it's better to not to think of it What is she doing right at this moment? It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Seventh heaven, just have fun Maybe I don't have that leisurely time to wonder around anymore Forget the social status that limits you, bask under the light Destiny can be changed by your mood Whatever happens, life goes on... Just like continuing to dance in wrong-sized boots Something keeps making me revolve around I feel like as if I'm going to lose my mind This or that confusions are all imagination caused by swift talk If we can paint a wonderful paradise, then we can start from there Seventh heaven, just have fun Maybe I don't have that leisurely time to wonder around anymore Forget the social status that limits you, bask under the light Destiny can be changed by your mood Whatever happens, life goes on... I grow to hate myself and I hate myself like that Right here I have no need to introspect myself Seventh heaven, just have fun Maybe I don't have that leisurly time to wonder around anymore Forget the social status that limits you, bask under the light Destiny can be changed by your mood Seventh heaven, reveal everything in a flash Let's untie and set free that valuable part Whatever happens, life goes on... Whether you cry or laugh...